Magic is as Magic Does
by persian85033
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. A sort of Aladdin HP crossover. There's a magic school near Agrabah, and one of the students falls in love with Al. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Mihrimah Sultan was helped off of her magic carpet, and into the streets of Agrabah, by one of the eunuchs who was escorting her to buy her new robes for school. She liked to watch all the Muggles, of course. They always seemed so...funny, doing things the hard way, instead of using magic, like everyone else.

"Shall we proceed, Princess?"asked the eunuch who had helped her.

"I guess so. I want to take a walk around the Muggle marketplace first, though."she said.

"Very well."

Mihrimah knew he was not fond of the Muggle marketplace, but the princess found it fascinating to watch the Muggles go about their daily business. She always thought they were so inoccent, so naïve. That was when she was much younger, of course, wondering why they didn't use magic. Now, she knew that they could not, and just enjoyed watching them.

"It's been a while since I've taken such a pleasant walk."she said, looking up and seeing the Palace, where the Sultan of the Muggles lived. "Nice, isn't it?"she commented.

"Not as nice as the master's, Princess."

"No, I would think not. They probably have to do everything for themselves."

"I would think so."

Coming out of the Palace, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet and Genie, came, Iago arguing with 'the monkey', Genie turned into a dog, sniffing the ground for loose objects, Carpet watching Iago and Abu, and Jasmine and Aladdin, not paying attention, but holding hands.

"Honestly! This monkey's just retarded. According to him, the best way to stop yourself from being caught is by pulling something over their eyes. However, I have seen that it is by not being seen in the first place!"Iago was saying in a superior tone of voice.

Abu was giving him an ugly look.

"See, kid, I don't know what you've taught the monkey, but you'll see he'll perfect his skills only from a couple of lessons with me. Kid?"

He turned to look at Aladdin, who apparently, did not hear him. Iago rolled his eyes.

"The lovebirds."he said, rolling his eyes.

Genie changed back into his old self, and held Iago in his fist.

"Now, parrot, no ruining this special outting."he said, putting a gauze muzzle on Iago, and tying it behind his head.

Abu laughed. Iago stared angrily at Genie.

Mihrimah looked at the little toys and giggled.

"Now just look, Tulip."she said to her eunuch. "I wonder how they make them fly without magic."she giggled.

"We don't have any Muggle currency, Princess."Tulip told her.

Mihrimah shrugged.

"And we do have to buy your new school robes. Unless the princess plans to wear used robes to school."Tulip said.

"In a minute, Tulip."she said.

"The first day is tomorrow."he told her.

"Uh-huh."

She sighed.

"Well, you're right, I guess. We really had better get going. Otherwise...well, then let's get going."

Iago kept struggling to get the gauze muzzle off his beak.

"Iago, what happened to you?"Aladdin asked suddenly.

Iago glared at him, and kept trying to untie it. He only looked like he had a very bad headache, or was giving himself a massage, as his wings were behing his head, trying to undo Genie's tight knot. Everyone except Genie and Abu looked concered and confused. Iago didn't really keep track of where he was going, and he went a bit ahead of everyone else.

Mihrimah was on her way to get on her carpet, when she almost triped over something.

"Whoa!"

Tulip hurried and grabbed the princess before she hit the ground.

"Are you all right, Princess!"he asked.

"Of course, but what was that?"

_Princess?_Iago thought.

Mihrimah looked down, and saw a red parrot with white gauze tied around its beak.

"Oh, my! Poor little birdie!"she said.

She looked around, pulled her wand out, waved it and the gauze disappeared from Iago's beak.

"That better?"she asked.

"Princess Mihrimah should have left it to me."said Tulip nervously, looking around for Muggles.

"You just say it was you, Tulip. I do need to practice, after all. Especially if I have school tomorrow. Hmm, maybe because his beak has been injured."

Iago's beak was now permanently open in surpise.

"Maybe we could fix it."said Mihrimah.

"Iago?"Aladdin and everybody found them.

Mihrimah looked up. Tulip pulled out his wand, ready to defend the princess. Mihrimah saw Tulip aiming at Aladdin, ready to disarm him, or to take away his memory first, as he was in front.

"Tulip, stop!"she exclaimed, turning to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing Mihrimah's order, the eunuch's wand, aiming to perform a Memory Charm on the first Muggle, backfired, and hit him instead.

"Are you all right?"asked Mihrimah.

"Yes, of course, Princess."he said, getting to his feet.

Being a eunuch, and only backfiring, because of an order from his mistress, the wand did no real damage.

"A witch!"exclaimed Iago.

"Why, yes. Of course, I am a witch."she said. "I'm Princess Mihrimah Sultan. My father is the Magical Sultan."

Everyone looked confused.

"Yes, I know it is rather odd, isn't it? Muggles aren't supposed to know about us, after all."

"Muggles?"

"Like you. People who can't do magic."she explained. "I didn't know Muggles also used carpets."

"We've only seen one magic carpet."Iago explained. "And that's this rug."

"Very nice. Where did you get it? I have several, of course, but my favorite is this one."she said, and upon these words, a carpet unrolled itself from a sack the eunuch was carrying, and bowed.

"It was woven especially for me."she said. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Um, yeah."said Aladdin.

"Pretty big, too."said Iago. "So, how did you get that carpet?"

"I already said. It was a birthday gift."

"So you're a magical princess, you say."

"Of course."

"I guess you'd be a good match for the genie, seeing as how you undid that thing on my beak."

"Well, I couldn't just leave a poor birdie with his beak tied and starving all alone, could I?"

"Of course, not, Princess."

"Princess."Tulip said. "We cannot allow these Muggles to risk the exposure of the Wizarding world! I was prepared to perform a basic Memory Charm on them, but my lady forbade me to! Now I do not think we could let them go!"

"What!"

"Perhaps you are right, Tulip."said Mihrimah. "But I would not like to forget them. Or them me."she said, eyeing Aladdin, especially.

"There is no other choice, Princess."

"Aren't you some kind of servant, or something?"demanded Iago.

"Yes, of course. Tulip is my khaddim."

"Then maybe you should teach him to follow orders."

"There perhaps is something we could do! And not take your memories away."

"We won't say anything, honest."said Aladdin.

Abu and Genie nodded.

"Kid, maybe we should hear what he princess has to say. We do, after all, owe her a favor. If it wasn't for her kind heart, I would still be with my beak shut."

"Oh, you don't owe me anything."she said. "However, it would be quite an honor for you to join me shopping for my new robes, and perhaps even accompany me to school. I get so lonely there sometimes."

"School? You mean, like to learn your magic and all that?"asked Iago.

"Of course. All witches and wizards go to school."

"How stupid of me not to suspect!"he exclaimed. "It's the least we could do, after all. To give such a talented princess a bit of our time, don't you think, Kid?"

"I guess we do owe you a favor."said Aladdin. "You did help Iago. What were you doing to get that on your beak, anyway? Trying some new look?"he asked, remembering when he had advised him to wear hair gel.

"Something of that sort, but it didn't come out too well."said Iago shrugging his shoulders. "If it hadn't been for the princess here, I don't know what the outcome may have been."he sighed.

"Well, it may be fun."said Jasmine.

Abu nodded.

"All right."

"I don't th-"Tulip's voice magically disappeared, as he was about to say something that might upset his mistress.

"Oh, we'll have a wonderful time, I'm sure."said Mihrimah, as she took pulled Aladdin towards her, and took his arm.

Tulip stayed right behind them, and pointed his wand at Aladdin's back. Iago flew just behind, and perched himself right on Tulip's shoulder.

"Now wait a minute!"exclaimed Jasmine, going after Mihrimah.

Tulip blocked her way, and seemed to give her a threatening look. After remembering about the Memory charm she had heard them talk about, she decided to wait until they were out of side, and really give Aladdin a piece of her mind, walked after them, fuming. Genie, Abu and Carpet followed behind.

"Now to the Magical Marketplace."said Mihrimah. "Tulip?"

"Yes, Princess."

Tulip stepped forward, and waved his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

Tulip waved his wand, and suddenly, before their eyes, a marketplace suddenly appeared.

"Right."said Mihrimah, nodding. "The Magical Marketplace."and she and Aladdin walked in first.

Everyone else followed behind. When they looked back, they saw nothing. It was almost like the marketplace, only there seemed to different kinds of merchandise.

"I guess I could use a new cauldron, couldn't I?"she said, as they passed the cauldrons.

"Um..."Aladdin didn't know what to say.

Another sold magic carpets.

"Ah, you could use another, couldn't you?"she asked Aladdin.

"Uh, not really."he said.

"Why not?"

"Well, I really don't see why."

"Just because."

"You really are quite modest, aren't you?"

"Could you please ask you khadim, to take his, um, wand away from me?"

"Don't you worry about Tulip a bit."she said to him. "You haven't told me your name, by the way."

"It's Aladdin."

"How wonderful."

Aladdin didn't really know what was so wonderful about his name.

"And you've lived in Agrabah all your life, Aladdin? Or are you from some other part of the seven deserts?"

"Um, no. I've always lived in Agrabah."

"I venture into non Magical Agrbah every now and then. It's so different."

"Yeah, I can see it is."

Iago, Genie, and Carpet were fascinated, and Jasmine hardly paid any attention.

"Well, here's I'll have to buy my robes. You'll need them also, if you're to come with me."

"And where exactly are we going?"asked Jasmine.

"Oh!"Mihrimah had almost forgotten that everyone else was there.

"This is Princess Jasmine Sultan. She's my girlfriend."said Aladdin.

"How ironic! I'm meeting the princess of the Muggles."giggled Mihrimah Sultan.

"I don't see what's ironic about it!"said Jasmine.

"No, I don't suppose there is anything ironic abou it."

"Um, and how exactly are we supposed to go to school with you, if we're not allowed?"asked Iago.

"I'll say you are allowed, after all, the only reason for Muggles not being allowed is because it's the law, but my father is a sultan, and I'm a princess. Laws can be changed, after all. So if I say you're allowed, you're allowed."she said.

"Right."said Iago, and they walked into the shop.

"We'll have to seperate,."said Mihrimah with a sigh.

She and Jasmine went into the haremlik with Tulip, and Aladdin, Abu, Iago and Genie were led into the selamlik by another euncuh.

"The girl certainly looks like she's interested in you, Kid."said Iago.

"What?"

"She obviously has a thing for you."

"You're crazy. And if she did, she's wasting her time!"

"But, Kid, don't you see, this really is the opportunity of a lifetime! Imagine, not only a princess, but one with magical powers!"

In the haremlik, while Tulip went to talk to the shopkeeper, Jasmine confronted Mihrimah.

"Listen, I don't care who you think you are, but you have absolutely no right to be after my boyfriend like that!"

"I was never after anyone's boyfrirend."

"Don't you lie to me! I saw you with my own eyes!"

Suddenly, Tulip came back in.

"Is something the matter, Princess?"

"Of course not, Tulip."

"Very well, as soon as my lady is fitted, her robes will be ready."

The cloth measured itself, and before she was even off the stool, it had sewn itself into several perfect sets of lilac robes for Mihrimah.

"We hope to see the princess again soon."said the lady at the shop.

"As always, next year."said Mihrimah, as they walked back to the mabein, where everyone else was already waiting.

"You wouldn't believe!"exclaimed Iago. "The tailor hardly had to do anything himself but wave his wand, and there they were!"

"I know."said Jasmine.

"Well, what's magic for?"said Mihrimah, taking Aladdin's arm again, and ignoring the venomous look Jasmine was giving her.

Aladdin and Jasmine seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, Aladdin saying it's not my fault, she won't let go of me, what am I supposed to do? And Jasmine saying, I see you're very impressed with this, and are enjoying the attention.

Everyone seemed to know the princess, and they walked out of her way, and bowed. Iago seemed very pleased.

"You don't get this kind of treatment in the marketplace, do you?"he asked Jasmine.

Mihrimah also bought Aladdin just about everything she could think of, which was almost everything in sight. Carpets, cauldrons, a new wand(even though he was a Muggle), spellbooks(even though he didn't understand most of them), different potion making kits(even though he couldn't even cook), and even new robes of different colors, textures and fabric. The only thing he did seem to enjoy were the iced sherberts.

"They come in just about every flavor imaginable!"she exclaimed.

"Yup, we can see that."said Iago, who practically couldn't move anymore.

"It's getting rather late, and I really must return to the Palace. We'll be going to school tomorrow. Tulip!"

The eunuch came, and at a clap of his hands, the carpet unrolled itself and was floating above the ground, ready for eveyone to climb on.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing how Iago couldn't budge Tulip took out his wand, and levitated him.

"I think the bird is ill, Princess."he said.

"Very. I've got a bad stomachache!"he complained.

"I wouldn't be surprised."said Mihrimah. "You ate so many! I didn't know you could get a stomachache, though. I never did! And I ate more!"

They got on Mihrimah's carpet, and flew until they came to the palace.

"Um, how is it that we've never seen it?"asked Aladdin.

"It's Unplottable, and when a Muggle gets too close, they remember sudden urgent appointment, and if they do manage to get too close all they see if a bunch of ruins warning them to stay away, because it's dangerous."

"Then how come we can see if now?"

"Because the charms aren't working on you right now."she said.

"Who are the guests, Princess?"asked someone when they got there.

"They're my friends, Hyacinth! So see that they are comfortable."

"They are Muggles!"he explained.

"Of course, but that won't be a problem, because like I said, they are my friends."

Hyacinth did not question her, but merely waves his wand at each of them.

"That's so you won't get lost, and they can attend you when you need them to."

"Wow! Now this is even better!"exclaimed Iago.

When they got to the school the next morning, everyone wearing their lilac or purple robes. Mihrimah grabbed Aladdin.

"We'll have to seperate in here, again, obviously, as you'll go to the selamlike, and I to the haremlik."she said. "But we will see each other again, and I know just how!"

She reached into her robes and took out a small vial.

"A bit for you."she told him. "It changes you into someone else. I know someone who will help us. I will simply become someone else to see you, and you do the same to sneak into the haremlik to see me."

"What! I don't think I'll be able to do that."

"Oh, you will. The potion is a little dreadful the first few times, but it's a small price to pay, I say."she said.

"What if we're caught!"

"You forget, I am a princess."

"But not me!"

"Don't worry."she said, and walked towards the door that led to the haremlik.

"She wants me to sneak to the haremlik!"he explained to Genie, Iago, Abu, and Carpet in disbelieve.

"A potion with which you could become anyone you wish! Incredible!"exclaimed Iago. "Who should you become?"

"I'm not becoming anybody!"said Aladdin.

"But, Kid, she'd be upset!"

"This is turning out into a bigger mess than I thought it would be! Jasmine wouldn't listen to me earlier."

"Only the more reason why you should go for the magical princess! She listens to you."

Aladdin shot him a dirty look. Tulip walked in.

"The princess would like to speak with the parrot, it seems."he said.

Iago flew towards Tulip's shoulder, and he left.

"So, your princes is interested in the kid."said Iago.

"I suppose so."said Tulip.

"Imagine if you and me were to help bring them together."he said. "Wouldn't you like to see your mistress happy?"

"Everyone wishes the princess happiness."

"But we could actually do it!"

They got to Mihrimah's room, and she told Tulip to leave.

"Now, listen, bird,"

"Iago."

"Iago, I'm going to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, I owe you one."he said.

"I'm glad you remember. Listen, you're going to help deliver messages to Aladdin for me, and help me when I need to use the potion."

"Of course, anything the princess asks for."said Iago."

"I'm glad."she said. "Now, I'll be brewing more potion, just in case this one runs out too quickly. Now you need to get me a hair from any of the boys in the selamlik. That's important."she said, turning to her cauldron. "You go back to the selamlik."

Iago quickly flew back.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk to me, really. Asking how I managed to tie that thing behind my head and not be able to untie it then."he said, looking around the floor.

He saw a single, red hair, probably from the guy who was looking for his wand a little earlier. He grabbed it, and stuffed it among his feathers.

"Well, I guess, I'll take a tour of the place."he said.

"I got it."he told Mihrimah.

"How good! I've never gotten to see the selamlik before."

She took a goblet, put the hair in it, and drank from it.

"Now, you'll be with me to make sure he knows it's me."she said. "And whomever you took this from, make sure they stay out of the way. I don't want to run into them."

"Ahem, how are we going to get out of the haremlik?"he asked.

"Hmm, you're right. Let's go to the maebin."


	5. Chapter 5

Mihrimah took the potion, and within seconds was indistinguishable from the same boy Iago had seen looking for his wand earlier. After she changed her robes, Iago flew behind her.

"Now, I'll just have the genie, the carpet, and the monkey take a tour with me."he said.

"Good thinking."

After she saw them go out with Iago, she went in.

"See, I told you there'd be no problem."said Mirhimah when she saw Aladdin.

"Did you find your wand, after all."he asked.

"I wasn't looking for a wand, and anyway, I brought my wand with me."she said.

"You were looking for it earlier."

"Wow. I didn't know the potion was SO effective."she said, as she took the antidote, and changed back into herself.

"Mihrimah! What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd sneak in to see you. Something, Jasmine wouldn't be able to do, you know."

"I think you'd better go back where you belong. In the harem."he said.

She crossed her arms.

"And what will I go do in the harem?"

"I don't know."

"No one will know I was here. Everyone thinks I've gone to bed. I do retire pretty early, after all. There's nothing strange in that."

She looked at the table, full of books. She picked one up.

"The stars. I've always liked the stars."she told him. "They hold destiny in their power. We study that in Divination and Astronomy. Do you Muggles study the stars?"

"I don't know anything about the stars."

"Oh, they're divine!"she exclaimed, opening the book.

"Well, maybe you could take the book with you, and then tell me about it some other time. I think the others will be back any time soon, so you better get out."

Mihrimah took the potion once more and walked out.

"So, how'd it go?"asked Iago.

"Just that I got a book."she said, angrily. "Oh, well, I haven't read it before, so it might be good."

"You know, Princess, I could talk some sense into the kid, if you want me to."said Iago.

"That might be a good idea."

"So, how's the other princess?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I just saw her on my way in. She seems a little calmer, now that you belong in the haremlik, and the kid in the selamlik."he said.

"That's what she thinks."exclaimed Mihrimah.

"I'm completely with you."Iago told her.

"I must say, Iago, when I decided to take my wand out, and get rid of that thing tying your beak togethor, was indeed a lucky moment for me. I will never regret helping you."

"I will never regret it, either, Princess."

"I'm glad to hear that."

She opened the book.

"You can go back to the selamlik, I guess. I'll just have to do a bit of bedtime reading."

As she opened the book, and began reading, she saw something that caught her eye immediately.

"_Deep within the Seven Deserts, the stars Shihab, Suhab and Munir, along with another much brighter star, Azhar, create a triangle, with Azhar shining in the middle. Witches and wizards have traveled far and wide in search of this constellation, for if one stands beneath it, it will mean eternal happines. However,_"

She stopped reading there.

"That's it!"she exclaimed.

She got out of bed, and began to start pacing the room.

"I have to find the that constellation, and when I do, I'll have exactly what I want! I'll have to get out of school."she thought. "That's fine."she decided. "I just get out, and...oh, but...right."she mumbled to herself as she made up her mind.

The next morning, she send Iago to the selamlik to tell everyone to meet her in the maebin, while she went to look for Jasmine.

"I was looking everywhere for you!"she explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. See, everyone's meeting in the maebin, and that's why I came looking for you. Come one."

When they got there, they saw that all the guys were already waiting.

"Great! Now, due to some...special circumstances."Mihrimah began. "See, I am the best in my year, anyway, and due to the fact that I am a princess, I have obtained permission both from my father and the headmaster to go on a special trip to get to know the life of Muggles a little better! And of that, of course, everyone will come with me. We'll have so much fun, I'm sure!"

"And where are we going?"asked Iago. "Agrabah?"

"Of course not! We're going somewhere else, but more about that later! Now, the carpet's waiting for us!"she said, as they walked out.

I don't know much about astrology or anything, so I don't know what constellations are seen in that part of the world. The constellation and the stars I used right here, are made up.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone climbed onto the carpet that was waiting for them.

"So where are we really going?"asked Iago.

"To see the stars."she said.

"Couldn't we do that from here?'asked Aladdin.

"These are different stars."she said. "And we'd better get on our way."

She consulted her star chart.

"Hmmm. It is a long long way. But it is fundamental that we get there!"

"Why?"

"Oh, that's a surpise!"

"I love surprises."said Iago.

"What kind of a surprise?"asked Jasmine.

"A special one, of course."said Mihrimah.

"Sounds good."said Iago.

They traveled almost all day, and only stopped for a bit of rest in a small oasis, where they enjoyed some sherberts.

"You don't want to consume so much this time, Iago."said Mihrimah.

"Oh, don't you worry, Princess."

"You still haven't said where we're going, Mihrimah."said Jasmine.

"Oh, you're so impatient!"she exclaimed.

"It seems like to the middle of nowhere."said Aladdin.

"Middle of nowhere, my foot! You just have to be patient."

Genie came out from behind a tree, carrying more sherberts.

"Banana, pineapple, raspberry, cherry, chocolate, and vanilla."

"It's hot here."said Aladdin, taking one.

Mihrimah waved her wand, and one of the leaves of a palm tree fell of and began to fan Aladdin.

"I suppose that's better?"

"Yeah, much better."

"Good."

Jasmine shot a venemous look at Mihrimah, who didn't seem to notice her.

"I suppose we must stay here for the nigt. Wouldn't make any sense to travel anymore, and it's almost twilight, anyway."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

Mihrimah waved her wand, and a giant miniature palace apearred.

"In here, of course."she said.

When they got inside, they saw that the inside was even bigger than the outside.

"Wow."

"You don't think we would have slept outside, do you?"

"Of course not. I love magic."said Iago.

"We'll be on our way again early in the morning."she said, as she went back outside.

"You're not going to sleep yet?"

"No, I'll be outside for a while. I want to see the stars, plus it's a little cooler outside now."

She stayed outside, and stared at the sky. It was always so much nicer in the middle of the desert.

"Soon, I will be standing under the triangle, and I will be promised eternal happiness."

She closed her eyes, and opened them again. She took out her wand and conjured an image of Aladdin.

"Quiziera que este latiendo en tu mirar el amor mio."she said, as she looked into his eyes, and sighing. "And very soon it will. It will. I must only be a little patient. After all, I am a witch. And with magic anything is possible, is it not? Or even without magic."

She took out her star chart. Accordiing to it, they would probably have to travel several more weeks, months even, to get to the right spot in the Seven Deserts.

"I can't wait that long."she said to herself.

She had never been one to wait for anything. Everything had always been granted for her. Everything. Right then and there. And now, just what she wanted more than anything, she couldn't have. At least not right away. Potions, being her favorite class, and her being an apt potion maker, she could brew just about anything.

"A love potion."she said.

She knew of course, that as powerful as the potion itself was, it could never actually create love. At least not in the way she would have liked it. To do that, she would have to get all the way to the stars.

"Only for a little while."she said to herself.

After all, the days were pretty hot in the desert, even despite her magic, maybe...maybe just a little bit wouldn't hurt. Only to...perhaps it could even get Jasmine out of the way. That would be something. She got up and ran to her cauldron, to get her ingredients out.

"With Iago's help, I'm sure to get the right amount into the rihgt drink."she said, as she busily began to put together the love potion.

"Let's see...I have all the ingredients here. I never travel without my ingredients, of course. Hmmm. I'll just have to brew it, and finally, just give it to him."

She happily began to chop the ingredients and began to put them to stew in her silver and gold cauldron.


	7. Chapter 7

"Take this."she said to Iago, handing him a small vial of a pearly white substance.

"What is it?"he asked, and suddenly a dreamy expression went over his eyes. "I think I smell money."he said gleefully.

Mihrimah slapped him in the face, and sealed the vial tightly.

"You'll smell more money if you do what I tell you. You go and drop some of this in one of the sherbets, and finally, make sure Aladdin drinks it!"she told him. "Or else."

Iago took it, and behind Genie's back, put a little drop into one of she sherbets. The strong scent of money, jewels, gold, and food overpowered him, and realizing it came from the vial, he decided to drink it all, thinking perhaps he would become rich with it. Genie came out, and saw Iago.

"Ahh. Haven't you ever noticed?"Iago asked him. "I just can't stop!"

"The parrot's gone mad!"he exclaimed.

"Mad! Mad! MAD!"exclaimed Iago. "You just really don't understand! Don't you see? Can't you see? Her hair, it's all dark and shiny, and she's so talented, and so romantic. She knows so much! She can sing so well! She's always the best at what she does!"

"What are you talking about?"Genie demanded.

"Mihrimah! Princess Mihrimah Sultan!"Iago said, and his eyes lit up as if he'd struck gold.

Abu spat out his sherbet, and looked at Iago in surprise.

"Hmm."Genie tried to think of a way to talk Iago out of this delusion.

"It's time to get going, I think. Where's Iago?"asked Mihrimah.

"He's in love with you."

"What!"

Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet crashed into her, as she stopped so suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aaahh! See, like a vision."said Iago. "Especially wearing those purple robes that give her an air of royalty."

Everyone looked at Iago as if he'd gone crazy.

"Ooohhh! No, no, no, no! You stupid, stupid bird! Stupid parrot!"exclaimed Mihrimah.

"I always knew I wasn't worthy of you, Princess."Iago sobbed, at clutched the hem of her robes. "What shall I have to do win your heart? A lowly creature like me."

"Let go of me!"

She grabbed Iago, and shook him in her fist.

"You drank it yourself, didn't you! I should've known! When you want something done right, there's no doubt you have to do it yourself!"

"What did he drink, Mihrimah?"asked Aladdin.

"The potion! What else!"

"What potion?"

"It was supposed to be for someone else. For...um...prince who was supposed to...oh, never mind, it's a long story. Right now, what's important is to get the antidote, before this idiot does something stupid!"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Mihrimah ran to get her cauldron, and her ingredients out.

"Hang on to him, keep an eye on him. And don't let him out of your sight, please. This won't take too long. It's really a simple mixture."

Jasmine went with her.

"Whatever Iago drank was meant for Aladdin, wasn't it?"she asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. The stupid parrot just couldn't resist whatever the potion smelled to him of! I already explained it was meant for someone else."Mihrimah said, as she began to chop the ingredients and put them in the cauldron.

"If it was meant for the prince you said, then how did Iago get ahold of it?"

"Probably went sneaking among my personal possessions, how else?"snapped Mihrimah.

Jasmine turned around, fuming. It did rather sound like Iago to be sneaking around people's things, after all.

"It was meant for you."she told Aladdin, while they were waiting, and several Genies were gaurding Iago in a small cage, on all sides.

"What are you talking about, Jasmine?"

"That foul thing, whatever it was that Iago drank, was obviously for you to fall in love with her!"

"Why would Mihrimah do something like that?"

Jasmine crossed her arms and turned away. Really, why were boys so stupid as to not see what was staring them in the face?

"I got it."said Mihrimah.

She came with two goblets.

"Here. Now we shall toast."she told Iago.

"For true love."he said.

"Right. What else?"she replied as she drank from her goblet.

After the first gulp, Iago's expression changed back to normal.

"Oh, right. You had something in mind about a sherbert, didn't you, Princess?"he said.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid parrot."she said angrily.

Genie came to examine Iago.

"Yup, everything back to normal."he said happily.

"What are you talking about?"asked Iago.

"Well, we've got to get a move on now. If we're ever going to get there. Now it's more important than ever that we get there."she said. "After the disaster we just went through."she added to herself. "A complete failure!"

Mihrimah wouldn't talk to Iago for the rest of the day.

"Um, Kid, you know why the Princess won't talk to me? She seems pretty angry."he asked Aladdin.

"Wouldn't you be? You made a fool of yourself saying you loved her and a bunch of other stuff."Aladdin told him.

Abu and Genie laughed.

"What?"

"Iago, you were going on about how beautiful she was, that she was your true love and a bunch of other stuff. Really, I'd never thought you were capable of loving someone to such a degree."

Mihrimah sat by herself, staring angrily at her feet.

"Stupid, stupid bird."she said to herself. "Now, we really have to get to the middle of nowhere, if I'm ever going to get the love of my life."she said to herself. "No more breaks. Only straight."

"Where're Genie, Iago and Abu?"she asked, seeing that only Aladdin, Carpet and Jasmine were there.

"I think they went to look for you! Everyone did. We're waiting to see if they found you."


	8. Chapter 8

"And where did they go looking for me?"

"We're not sure, but we've kept meeting back here every hour."

"Well...what's that?"she asked, taking out her wand.

"What's what?"

"Listen."she said in a trembliing voice. "Aahh! Bandits! Tons of them! Just our luck! Run!"exclaimed Mihrimah. "STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!"she cried as she shot beams of light from her wand over her shoulder towards them. "Tulip! Tulip!"she screamed. "Where did they go?"

"Looking for you! But there's no time for that now!"exclaimed Aladdin as he pulled them on Carpet.

"Can't this carpet of yours go any faster? There must be about a hundred thousand of them!"

"Nonsense."said Jasmine. "We'll make it, I'm sure."

"Go up. We'll get a better view from up there."Mihrimah told Carpet. "The sooner we get to my khadim, the better. He can do something about them."

"Can't you do something?"

"I'm only one witch!"she exclaimed.

One of Mihrimah's spells hit Carpet by accident.

"Oh, no. I stunned the carpet! This is all your fault. If you hadn't been pressuring me, and distracting me this wouldn't have happened!"she told Jasmine. "Now we'll have to get away on foot. I'm not a very good runner!"

"There's no time for that now!"Aladdin told her, and they tried to run.

"The sand is just not good for running! It's not firm enough!"exclaimed Mihrimah. "And they're catching up to us!"

She shot red sparks from her wand into the air.

"Right, just let them know where we are."Jasmine said.

"Where's my khadim?"

"You shouldn't have left without him."

"I don't notice you walking around with yours!"

"This is no time to argue about that!"

Before they could get away, the bandits caught up with them.

"Oh, let me go!"exclaimed Mihrimah, as she aimed to stun just about everyone that tried to grabbed her, and aimed every curse she could think of.

Aladdin and Jasmine, however, were soon tied up.

"Just let them go! Just let us go!"she exclaimed. "We have nothing! Nothing! We've never done anything to you! You'll regret it forever, you filthy Muggles! When my khadim gets here, and sees you attacking me, he'll kill all of you! All of you!"

She fell and her wand broke in half.

"MY WAND!"

Pretty soon she was tied up also.

"Ooohh, I was so fond of my wand."she cried.

"You're worried about that now? After we've been kidnapped?"

"What are we going to do?"

"If you hadn't of ran off by yourself this wouldn't be happening!"

Everyone was waiting for Aladdin and Jasmine at their meeting place.

"Hmm. What's taking them so long?"asked Genie.

"Maybe they decided to leave without us."said Iago.

"Nah."

"The princess is nowhere to be found!"exclaimed Tulip.

"We can see that."said Iago sarcastically.

"We must not rest until we have found her!"

"Well, I do need my rest. Awk!" Tulip had shot some sparks at him.

"What's the big idea?"

"We must not rest until we have found my lady! The Princess Mihrimah Sultan."

When they were taken deep inot the desert, they were untied and left in a small room.

"So, we're to be kept as hostages, are we?"said Mihrimah.

"I don't know."Aladdin said.

"Oh, this is all my fault!"she exclaimed. "How are we ever going to make it out of this alive?"

She took out her wand, and looked at it.

"My wand is ruined!"

She looked closer.

"Oh, wait a minute...no. Oh, thank goodness it's not!"she exclaimed. "I must only have gotten the impression that it was."

She used to lift something in the corner.

"Oh, good. It looks like it's in perfect working order. Orchideus!"

A bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. Mihrimah sighed.

"Good."

"Now how are we going to get out of here? No one knows where we are."

The others kept searching. They came across a bunch of stunned people, and amongst them, a carpet.

"Hey,isn't that the Rug?"asked Iago.

"True."

"AAAHHH! It's dead!"exclaimed Iago.

Tulip ran to see.

"Enervate!"he said, pointing his wand at Carpet.

Carpet got up.

"It's come back from the dead!"

"Silencio!"said Tulip pointing his wand at Iago.

Iago kept moving his beak, but no sound came out.

"Wow."said Genie. "You've got to teach me that one!"

Abu nodded in agreement and looked smuggly at Iago. Iago went and started to shake Abu and tap his head to try as if to try and get his message across. Abu pretended as though the couldn't understand anything Iago was trying to tell him.

"Where is my lady?"Tulip demanded of Carpet.

Carpet made some gestures to say that they were attacked.

"My lady was kidnapped!"exclaimed Tulip. "Do you know what it mean?"

"They took Al and Jasmine, too!"exclaimed Genie.

"We must rescue my lady!"

Genie nodded.

"Do you have any idea in what direction they went?"Tulip demanded.

Carpet pointed.

"We must go now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where do you suppose we could be?"asked Jasmine.

"Tulip. Point me."Mihrimah said to her wand.

It automatically pointed towards her right, and rotated three times. She sighed.

"Just our luck. They won't be able to get here. Maybe with several days if we're lucky, but I doubt that, taking into account what just happened to us."she said to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"My wand. Tulip can't be close, and if he's not, then no one else is, either!"she crired.

"How do you know?

"My wand."she told them.

Neither Aladdin nor Jasmine knew what Mihrimah was talking about.

"Well, it's so I know where Tulip is."

"Would it be any good to call him over here?"asked Aladdin, hopefully.

"Only through red sparks, but I don't think that'll be of any use."

"Maybe you could, you know, magic us out of here."

"Magic will only get you so far! I mean, look, there's three of us and who knows how many of them!"exclaimed Mihrimah, throwing herself in to Al's arm. "But I suppose my hero will save me, won't he?"she said, smiling up at him.

Jasmine went and pushed Mihrimah away, and stood between them.

"Then we need to figure something out."

"Like?"

"I don't know, you got us into this mess."she told Mihrimah.

"Jasmine don't be so hard on her."

"Oh, you understand me, don't you?"

"It's just that right now isn't the time to point fingers. We gotta figure out how to get out of here."

"True."said Mihrimah. "And now, let's see, if I were a criminal, what would I do with hostages and how close an eye would I keep on them?"she asked herself.

She looked at the door.

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"Don't you have any more of that one potion?"asked Aladdin. "The one you used to get into the selamlik?"

"What!"exclaimed Jasmine. "How? When?"

"The Polyjuice Potion?"

"I mean...I..."Aladdin didn't know what to say.

_I shouldn't have mentioned that._ He thought to himself.

"Um, back at the school...um...you know..."

"The potion changes you into someone else. But it's useless unless you have something from the person you want to turn into. So we'll have to look. There must be something, a hair, anything. And be careful. It's not supposed to be used for animal transformations. Get looking!"

"Right."said Aladdin, as he began to scan the floor.

Jasmine looked furious and refused to help.

"you know, we'll get out of here much faster if you help."said Mihrmah.

"Don't you talk to me!"exclaimed Jasmine, who was facing the wall.

"Oh, I thought you were giving me the silent treatment. It's good to see you're not. I could give you lessons, though. I'm great at that."

Jasmine shot her a venomous look.

"Stupid witch."she said.

"We'll never find them!"cried Iago. "And the princess had such powers, and money! Now the kid will never marry her! And things were going well!"

"Shut up!"said Tulip, and did the silencing charm on him again. "I will not remove it this time, Bird. You're chattering is slowing us down and could scare anything we could get information from. What's important is to find my lady, not to be crying like a..."Tulip decided not to say. "We're going deeper and deeper into the desert every time."he said, looking up at the sky. "Well, my lady always did enjoy looking at such brightly lit starry skies. Perhaps she is outside looking at the stars right now. Let's hope at least she is not in any danger."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, here's something."said Mihrimah, picking up a hair. "I always knew cat hairs were good for something."she said. "I would look for my cat's hairs, see."she told them. "As cats always shed and they leave fur all over the place. Esmikhan!"she exclaimed, as she saw the cat walk in.

"Where did the cat come from?"asked Aladdin.

"I suppose she must have gotten here. She sometimes disappears and comes back, wherever, really."Mihrimah explained. "She's not just an ordinary cat. I am, after all, not just an ordinary witch. Or princess. That's what my teachers and Father always say. So, he gave me Esmikhan."

"Interesting story."said Jasmine sarcastically.

"Why, thank you."said Mihrimah. "I've never really thought about it being interesting, though. It just seemed...ordinary. Anyway, who will take the potion?"

"I guess...I thought you would."said Aladdin.

"Oh."said Mihrimah. "I guess I could."

She took the potion, and was immediately indistuingashable from one of the bandits.

"I guess it will just have to look like I'm taking you guys somewhere else."she said, taking her wand, and pointing it at the door.

The door opened, and Esmikhan walked out, and stood waiting for the rest of them.

"Let's go."

"Oh, no! It's just our luck!"she whispered. "They have to have someone here. Exactly why do we need a guard is what I'd like to know? Do you suppose they suspect?"

"I don't know."

"Stupefy!"

"You killed him!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"Quiet! Of course not. He's just stunned. He'll be up a little later."she said,taking his keys. "Now we can get out of here, with less problems. If we have the keys. We should go out this way."

When they were almost out, Esmikhan ran into the room, and began to distract anyone who might have looked in their direction. They made it out, and she went after them.

"How could the cat have caused the distraction?"

"All cats can. Especially Esmikhan with her expensive bells and everything."

"Now we have to find our way back."said Aladdin.

Mihrimah consulted her star chart.

"No we don't."she said. "See, we're closer than ever to our destination."

"What about the others."

Mihrimah thought for a second.

"Well, they'll catch up with us, won't they?"she said.

"But they don't know where we are."

"Well...I suppose we could look for them first."she said.

_Yeah, right _she thought to herself.

"Then we go this way."she told them, looking at her star chart.

"You're sure?"

Mihrimah sighed.

"You don't trust me."she said.

"Uh, yeah, we do."

"Good, then it's this way."

Tulip was as good as his word about not removing the Silencing Charm.

"Ah, finally."said Genie. "Finally, an entire day without listening to the parrot. It's a miracle."

Iago moved his beak but no sound came out. Abu laughed. Iago glared at him.

"Now, parrot,"Tulip said. "You better stop tapping on my shoulder, otherwise, I will have to use a full Body Binding spell on you."

Iago had been tapping on him in hope of him chaning his mind and giving his voice back. Seeing how the only thing he was going to achieve was to have another spell cast on him, he sulked instead.

"Much better."

Genie and Abu snickered.

"We've been walking for two nights straight now!"said Aladdin. "I still don't see why we can't travel during the day, and not night."

"We're in a desert. It wouldn't be wise to travel during the day."Mihrimah told him.

"I don't think it's wise to sleep during the day in a desert, either!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"Well, see, um, that way, um, you're less aware of the heat."

"And why haven't we found the others yet?"asked Jasmine.

Mihrimah consulted her star chart.

"We're almost there."she said, looking up at the sky.

"That's what you said yesterday."said Aladdin.

"Well, because we are almost there. The problem is we're going to have to wait. And pray that it's not cloudy."

"What do the clouds have to do with anything?"asked Aladdin.

"Um, that then we could get confused."

"Okay..."

"Well, the point is, hopefully we find our destination, because we have to! My very life depends on it!"she said dramatically.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked several more days. Finally, Mihrimah said, "This is it! We've found out destination!"

Aladdin and Jasmine looked around.

"There's nothing here."he said.

"Of course, there is. But only at night."

Neither of them knew what Mihrimah was talking about.

"And what about the others?"he asked.

"Oh, they should be getting here any time soon."

"I thought you said we'd go look for them first, before we came to whatever this place is."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Then you should have let us know."snapped Jasmine, who still disliked Mihrimah.

She always took every oportunity to flirt with and try to impress Aladdin with her magic. Mihrimah looked at her star chart, and leafed through some of her astronomy books.

"Oh, no!"she exclaimed.

"What!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Oh, nothing! Just that...you're absolutely right, we have got to go back and look for the others."she said. "They shouldn't be far, what are we waiting for?"

Mihrimah silently cursed herself, for not remembering the ingredients for her potion. If only she had read thorougly. Or the authors didn't know where to put what. Anyone who wished to stand under the stars for that specific purpose would have to drink the potion. Otherwise, she told herself, probably Muggles would also do the same thing. Not that any of them cared to go this deep into the desert.

"Do you think we can find them?"

"Why, of course."

Meanwhile, Iago seemed to be becoming resigned to the fact that Tulip was not going to remove the charm from him. Carpet seemed to the only one who sympathized with him, and tried to be kind. Iago just wanted his voice back, to give that stupid eunuch a piece of his mind. Hopefully they found the princess soon. She would certainly put things right, and give this eunuch a good beating, even.

"Oh, my, oh, my oh my oh my oh my oh my."said Mihrimah.

"Now what?"asked Jasmine. "Don't tell me we're lost."

"Of course not. I'm just not sure how long it will take."

A few days later, they caught up with them.

"Princess!"exclaimed Tulip.

Iago moved his beak wordlessly. Genie and eveyone went to hug Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Where did you go?"asked Genie. "We were looking for you, and then suddenly Aladdin and Jasmine disappeared also."

Tulip produced a large container of Mihrimah's favorite drink out of thin air.

"Mmm. Well, we had a few problems. But for now, see, I've found just where we need to go, but first, it would be a good idea if we went to the apothecary."

"Shopping?"

"Why is Iago so quiet?"asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, why is that?"asked Jasmine.

Iago rolled his eyes and pointed at Tulip.

"Please forgive me, Princess, but the bird was interfering with the search, and I had to silence him."

Interfering! Mouthed Iago.

"Oh, I see."

Mihrimah pointed her wand at Iago, and removed the charm.

"I can hear myself again!"

"And so can we all. He was doing so well. Changing for the better."Genie sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, now that things are back to normal, why don't we go to the marketplace, and from there to the apothecary, and then we'll be on our way."

Later, Aladdin asked Jasmine what was wrong.

"We're here. I thought you were upset that Mihrimah kept going off track, and getting lost all the time."he said.

"That girl!"she exclaimed.

"Well, she just made a few mistakes. That can happen to anyone."

Jasmine glared at him. Why were guys so stupid? Couldn't he see the stupid witch was trying to bewitch him with her magic powers? Or was he just pretending?

"You think I don't notice?"

"Notice what? Jasmine, I don't know what you're talking about."

She walked away, angrily.

"Oh, she's probably just a little nervous."said Mihrimah, when she saw Jasmine walking away. "I mean, it can't really be so easy to be lost for so much time, and then suddenly, just be found. You know, people react differently to different things."

"Hmm, maybe you're right."he said.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you want, I'll talk to her."Mihrimah assured him.

"Oh, that would be good."said Aladdin, sounding relieved.

"Don't you worry."Mirhimah told him.

She walked to Jasmine.

"You don't seem to be very happy that we're back here, when you were the one more anxious to get here."

Jasmine looked at Mihrimah.

"We were never really lost, were we?"she asked her.

"Of course we were! I mean, you were there!"

"Or was it you just pretending?"

"Pretending what?"

"That you didn't know where we were going or something!"

"What's going on here?"asked Iago.

"Oh, well, Jasmine's just a little nervous is all. Of course, I can't blame her. I myself am a little...uneasy."

"Oh, of course."said Iago. "Well, Tulip says he's back from the apothecary."

"Oh, good, he'll have everything I need!"

"Ahem, exactly what are you planning to do now?"Iago asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with all those things you had him go buy?"

"Oh, just something."

"Oh, but you can trust me, Princess."

"Last time I trusted you, you drank all the Amortentia!"

"Oh, well, just a mistake, can happen to anyone."he said.

"No, not anyone, you stupid parrot!"

She threw him.

Later, while everyone else slept, Mihrimah stayed up, preparing the potion.

"Now it has to brew until morning."

She looked outside.

"It should be a full moon by the time we get there. Good!"

As soon as it dawned, everyone followed Mihrimah. She kept getting much more excited by the second.

"Just you guys wait! It'll be worth it, trust me!"

"I'm starving. I'm thirsty. My wings hurt. My feet hurt. My feathers hurt. Even my beak hurts!"Iago kept complaining all the way.

"I'm not surprised it does!"Mihrimah said. "You keep talking! Tulip! Silence the parrot! He's getting on my nerves!"

Tulip cast another silencing charm on Iago.

Not again! Iago moved his beak soundlessly.

"You'll see, the less you hear him complain, the sooner we will get there."

Genie held Iago in a fist, so he would start pestering anyone tapping on their shoulders now that he couldn't do it by talking all the time.

"Ah! Here we are. Exactly the same spot!"

"There's nothing here."said Genie.

"There'll be. Right now, we should sit down, and wait until nightfall."said Mihrimah, smiling.

Genie immediately started entertaining everyone, so the day wouldn't seem so long. Before anyone knew it, the sun had set, and it was dark.

"Just about time!"she said. "I'll go get eveyone drinks."

"Drinks would have been better during the day, instead of right now."

Mihrimah came out, carrying a try full of sherbets.

"Okay."

She started to hand it out to everyone. She gave Aladdin the first one.

"How come he gets the first one?"Iago complained, now that Tulip had removed the charm from him.

"Because I gave ti to him!"

"I was closer!"

Mihrimah glared threatenly at him, and Tulip raised his wand. Iago shut up.

"Now, before anyone takes a sip. They must come with me."

"What exactly for?"asked Iago.

Mirhimah ignored him. Soon, they were standing under the three stars.

"Okay, now, well, we drink."she said, excitedly.

Everyone drank.


	13. Chapter 13

Mihrimah looked excited. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and there was a flash of bright light. Then everything went back to normal.

"That's it!"she exclaimed, running to Aladdin.

"I thought you said I'd be the happiest parrot on earth if we got here."said Iago.

Suddenly a ton of banana splits appeared around Abu.

"How come the monkey gets the banana splits?"exclaimed Iago.

Genie, Carpet, Aladdin, and Jasmine simply looked confused.

"Why did you conjure up banana splits, Tulip?"asked Mihrimah.

"I did not, Princess."Tulip replied.

"Then where did they come from?"

Mihrimah looked just as confused as anyone else.

"What could the khadim possibly have anything to do with a bunch of...those appearing for the...monkey?"Aladdin asked.

"Tulip probably thought it was a funny joke."said Mihrimah.

"Tulip?"

"My khadim."

Aladdin looked even more confused.

"Do I know you?"

Mihrimah almost fainted. Everyone else gasped.

"What do you mean, do you know me?"Mihrimah cried. "Of course you know me! I'm Mirhimah! Princess Mihrimah Sultan!"

"You're a princess?"

"Yes!"

"Al?"asked Genie.

Aladdin looked at Genie.

"Who is this?"

Everyone looked even more shocked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononononononononono!"exclaimed Mihrimah. "This just cannot be happening! I've been traveling...for days, for something like this to happen to me! Tulip, what it the world did you put in that drink!"

"I did not prepare or serve the drinks, Princess."

"What is wrong?"asked Jasmine.

"What si wrong? What is wrong? What is wrong!"exclaimed Mihrimah. "He's lost his memory, that's what's wrong!"

"The Kid's lost his memory?"asked Iago, looking interested.

"Oh, yes!"cried Mihrimah.

"Aladdin! Do you recognize me?"Jasmined asked, as she shook him.

"Why, though?"asked Tulip.

"Maybe I did something wrong with the potion. Or maybe the wrong person drank the wrong thing! Maybe we gave the potion to someone else, and they wanted Aladdin to lose his memory!"

"Who?"

"The parrot!"

"Um, you're wrong there, Princess."said Iago. "Why would I wish the Kid lost his memory."

"You stupid parrot! It couldn't have been the Genie, or the monkey, and the rug didn't drink anything."

"You're forgetting the Princess."

"Why would she wish him any harm?"

"Beats me."

"What is wrong with him!"exclaimed Jasmine. "He doesn't recognize me."

Tulip ran to get Mihrimah some tea to help her calm down. Then he got everyone back in the tent.

"We have to figure out a way to solve this!"

"Of course."

Mihrimah brought one of her books out.

"Amesia. Um, loss of memory. Is there anyway to know if it's temporary or permanent? Um, right, maybe we can find an antidote or something here."she said, looking through her books. "Or maybe the stars. Maybe if we go out again, and..."

Tulip shook his head.

"Only once, Princess."

"What do the stars have to do with this?"asked Jasmine. "Right now, what's important is to get Aladdin's memory back!"

"I was supposed to be concentrating on just my happiness, and I was thinking that he should forget her!"exclaimed Mihrimah to Tulip, as she showed him the book where she had read about the three stars in the first place. "I'm such a fool! I suppose there is no way to reverse it, is there?"she asked sadly.

"What?"

"You are going to help get his memory back, right now!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"There's nothing anyone can do!"Mihrimah replied.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean, there's nothing anyone can do!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"There isn't!"

"Maybe...we could reverse it!"suggested Tulip.

"How?"

"Perhaps another witch or wizard."he pointed at the sky.

"I don't think anyone will be willing. And if we got them all the way over here, how could we be sure?"

"I suppose so, Princess."

"Then what are we going to do!"she cried.

"You are going to figure out a way to get Aladdin's memory back!"Jasmine yelled at her, and shook her.

Tulip ran and pointed his and at Jasmine, who immediately let go of Mihrimah.

"Never mistreat my lady again!"

"Oh, no, she's right, Tulip. I should have thought more, paid more attention to what I was doing. Instead, I was just...I...what have I done?"

"It could have happened to anyone, Princess."Tulip said.

"Um, yeah, I mean, this guy's right."Iago said.

"Oh, you be quiet, Iago."cried Jasmine.

"Just...just see to him, Tulip. You know, so he doesn't wander off or anything like that."she said.

Tulip immediately went to Aladdin to follow Mihrimah's orders.

"Well, look on the bright side, Princess."said Iago, later. "Now you can get the Kid to pay attention to you. He won't remember the other princess anymore."

"And what good is that?"exclaimed Mirhimah. "He doesn't remember anything else."

"Then you'll just have to remind him."

"Oh, shut up. Tulip!"

Tulip came and grabbed Iago.

Mihrimah looked through more of her spell books.

"Anything, Princess?"

"No, no, no it doesn't look like it."she said. "Or, here's something."

Everyone went to get a closer look.

"We'll have to wait a whole nother moon cycle."she said.

"What!"

"Just that. I don't know if it'll work. Hopefully it will. But only another moon cycle. Unless we can get the potion ready before the quarter moon."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Um...right, what are we waiting for, are we?"

Mihrimah looked at Tulip. She gave him the book. Tulip disappeared.

"He's gone to get he ingredients. We'll have to start getting everything ready, then!"

Mihrimah ran to get the cauldron. Tulip was back as soon as possible, and Mihrimah started brewing the potion.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"asked Jasmine.

"Let's hope so."

"After this, we should just forget about this witch."she said to Genie.

Mihrimah rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't really blame me, can you? I really thought things would come out right, but apparently they didn't. Besides, I suppose you would've done the exact same thing, well, I suppose you already did, did you, only in a Muggle instead of Magic way, right?"

"I never caused Aladdin to lose his memory!"

"That's why I'm saying in a Muggle way, not a Magic way."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's ready, now he just has to drink it."

"Look, Aladdin,"said Mirhimah, later. "You should drink this. It'll get your memory back, hopefully."

"Right, Kid, otherwise, you won't be able to remember how the princess rescued you. He will remember you helped him get his memory back, won't he?"Iago asked Mihrimah.

"I'm...not...sure."she said.

Jasmine grabbed the goblet from Mihrimah's hand and gave it to Aladdin. Everyone waited anxiously, and Genie crossed his fingers.

"Weeeelllllllll?"

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?"asked Aladdin.

"I wasn't staring."said Mihrimah.

"Weren't we supposed to have found something in the desert?"he asked.

Everyone relaxed, and Genie ran to hug Aladdin.

"Al! You're back!"

"Uh, I don't think I went anywhere, Genie."

"Well, not physically, thank goodness."said Mihrimah. "Now I guess all that's left is to go back to school. And of course, everyone here, back to Muggle Agrabah."

On the way back, Iago kept trying to convince Mihrimah to keep going after Al.

"I don't see the point, anyway, it would only put us in another mess like it did this one."she said. "I suppose I have learned my lesson. After all, in Potions we learned that even with a love potion, you can't really create love."

"I wasn't saying about creating love, but..."

"No, what good would it do me? Besides..."she shrugged. "It was a nice adventure, I guess you could say. I'd rather go back to school. I'm sure everyone would like to know about it."

"The Kid would be better of with you."Iago insisted. "You're much richer, and you've got magic powers."

Mihrimah smiled.

"All witches and wizards do."

"Well, the Muggle Princess doesn't."

"She's a Muggle, so is he. I've never had anything against Muggles, but, well, we do keep ourselves hidden from the Muggles, so I guess in a way it must be because everyone must stick with their own type, don't you think? I know, though I won't find anyone in the Wizarding world like him."

"Then you shouldn't let him go."said Iago, rolling his eyes.

"I'll miss you most, Iago, even though you did drink the potion when you weren't supposed to!"

Mihrimah said good bye to everyone before setting off into the magical world again.

"Wow. Never thought such things could really exist."said Aladdin.

Jasmine gave him a look.

"I meant, like magic and all that. Pretty incredible, don't you think?"

"And you could've seen it for the rest of your life if you hadn't have let her go!"said Iago.

"Iago, you know that I love Jasmine."

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Lovebirds."


End file.
